


a dance in the rain

by aldemerilus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldemerilus/pseuds/aldemerilus
Summary: hongjoong doesn’t feel cold even though the rain falls against his skin, maybe it is because his hyung is with him. he can’t help but steals glances at seonghwa everytime he twirls, and that soft look on seonghwa makes his heart flutter.(hongjoong swears it’s not the reason why he twirls)





	a dance in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to tag pls send help,,,
> 
> the point of view constantly switching welp,,

the rain falls, soft pitter-patter sound can be heard from outside the dormitory. bundle of blankets on the bed provides comfort, like a fort of warmth with hongjoong inside it. it would be the perfect moment to just stay bundled up in warm blankets, but he has another plan that evening involving a certain blond. it’s one of the reasons why hongjoong makes his way outside, knowing he will find the oldest member in the living room.

seonghwa sits on the couch, trying to tune out whatever the banter mingi, san, and wooyoung is having and instead listens to nothing and find comfort in it. his gaze sweeps the room, and he notices yeosang watches the playful exchange between the members with jongho beside him. yunho sits near mingi, throwing loving gaze when he thinks no one is watching. younger members are gathered in the room, all but one. the leader is nowhere to be seen.  
seonghwa concludes hongjoong is in their shared room, maybe finally resting after spending so much time in the studio. he closes his eyes, internally cursing halfheartedly at the rain outside for making him stay inside and listen to whatever the loud trio are talking about.  
(he loves them, he really does. but sometimes what they banter about is just so deadpanning to the point seonghwa doesn't even have the will to react at all)

hongjoong exits his room and closes the door. he can see the other members all present in the living room, throwing playful insults, teasing each other, laughing their hearts out. as usual, the loudest are mingi, san, and wooyoung, with yeosang and jongho sitting side by side, watching quietly and occasionally smiles. he notices the adoring look on yunho, watching mingi as if he is the sun setting slowly over the horizon.  
his focus then falls on his hyung. with arms crossed in front of his body, seonghwa looks like he fell into a light sleep, his head resting on the back of the couch. hongjoong quietly makes his way to the oldest and laughing softly at the banter.

seonghwa feels the couch dips beside him, but he doesn't open his eyes. he knows it's hongjoong- he recognizes his voice anywhere. hongjoong’s laugh sounds soft and light, like a feather. for some reason, seonghwa finds himself relaxing at the sound of it.

seonghwa isn't sure how long has passed, but when hongjoong taps his shoulder, mingi, yunho, wooyoung, and san have already left the room. yeosang and jongho remain in the room, having a quiet conversation between themselves. seonghwa looks back to hongjoong and finds the redhead is smiling softly at him. when hongjoong asks to go outside with him, he finds himself not able to say no.

so here they are, standing in the middle of the rain. even though the rain is light, it's heavy enough to make them soaking wet after some steps outside. seonghwa isn’t the type who would do things like this, but soaking under the rain just feels so right to him. maybe it’s because it’s been hectic lately, or maybe he just wants to have fun after a while. or maybe because he’s with hongjoong. he isn’t sure which.

hongjoong skips at puddles and laughs, twirling here and there. seonghwa always thinks the action is childish, but when he sees the redhead does it, he can't help but find it cute.

hongjoong doesn’t feel cold even though the rain falls against his skin, maybe it is because his hyung is with him. he can’t help but steals glances at seonghwa everytime he twirls, and that soft look on seonghwa makes his heart flutter.  
(hongjoong swears it’s not the reason why he twirls)

the park comes to the view, and hongjoong reaches for seonghwa’s arm. their hearts beat faster at the contact, and their heads face opposite direction as a result. hongjoong walks faster and the older just follows. eventually, they both stop.

hongjoong looks up at the rain for a moment before he turns to seonghwa. seonghwa can’t help but smile at the leader, earning a shy smile and an extended hand to him. the gesture confuses him, but he takes the hand nonetheless.

hongjoong pulls seonghwa closer, then he raises his hyung’s hand and twirls, his own hand still holding the other’s. when he faces the older, there's no reaction. hongjoong purses his lips and looks away, but then seonghwa intertwines their fingers and takes a step closer to the redhead. hongjoong feels like his heart will burst; he can't help but let out a small giggle.

they both dance slowly, barely feeling the rain falls against their skin. every missteps and every failed attempts at twirling bring out shared laughs between them, and whenever they face each other in close proximity, they just can't help but smile wider. fall in love deeper with each other.

after a while, seonghwa twirls hongjoong into his arms and holds him there. hongjoong leans to seonghwa’s shoulder, and in return the older rest his head against the redhead’s, lips just above his ear. a simple action, yet so intimate. the rain gradually stops, and seonghwa turns hongjoong around so they are facing each other.

with slow movement, seonghwa leans down, his lips captures hongjoong’s. hongjoong is soft and sweet against his lips— maybe with a slight tang of the rain water— but seonghwa loves it nonetheless. their lips move slowly, tasting each other without the need to rush things. when they pull apart for air, hongjoong tugs on his hyung's sweater, and their lips meet again. seonghwa can feel hongjoong's hand traces his jawline before finally resting on his cheek. his own hands slide down to the hongjoong's lower back, pulling the leader flush against him.

everything just feels perfect. the way how hongjoong just feels right in seonghwa’s arms, the way they kiss each other, it all just feel so blissful.

they finally part, but their foreheads remain touching. seonghwa opens his eyes slowly. when hongjoong finally opens his eyes, they both just stare at each other, exchanging silent ‘i love you’ before hongjoong lets out a soft laugh and seonghwa smiles fondly.

seonghwa can really learn to love the rain if things like this happen often. maybe not in the rain– seonghwa prefers if it happens in their shared room instead. or somewhere else. it doesn’t matter, as long as it's just him and hongjoong.

they walk back to the dorm building with their hands intertwined. seonghwa sees their reflection on the puddles on their way back, and it makes him smile a little bit wider. hongjoong skips again on a puddle, and some of the water splashes on his feet. seonghwa laughs.

the sun finally shines through the clouds, and seonghwa too, skips on puddles.


End file.
